La nueva escuela
by Zachy-chan
Summary: AU. Sasuke llega a estudiar a la escuela donde asiste su mejor amigo Naruto, pero el primer dia conose a una chica que le hara sentir sentimientos que jamas penso tener. SasuHina.
1. El chico nuevo

_De acuerdo, no se mucho sobre esta pareja, gracias a una amiga me empezó a gustar, la misma amiga que me metió en todo este lio de escribir fics, pero bueno que se le va a hacer, si me equivoco en algo me avisan ¿Si? _

_Lugar: AU._

_Naruto: ¡empieza ya! ¡Que me aburro! _

_Sasuke: cállate dobe _

_Zachy-chan: gracias Sasuke; bueno, los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecieron, no me pertenecen, ni me pertenecerán (sería bueno que si) si no al sensei Kishimoto._

_El chico nuevo_

_Hinata iba de camino a su escuela,__ la __konoha__central__secondary__, una de las más prestigiosas escuelas de Konoha, normalmente su primo Neji la acompañaba, pero él se enfermo y ella tendría que ir sola a la escuela, cosa que odiaba ya que tenía miedo de que la asaltaran o algo así, iba a cruzar la calle en una esquina, cuando…_

_Sasuke iba en su motocicleta, a su nueva escuela, le dijo a Naruto que lo esperara allá, ellos eran amigos de la infancia, pero el rubio sabía sacarlo de quicio, el iba a gran velocidad, cuando ve a una chica cruzar la calle, casi la atropella pero por suerte la esquivo, el termino atravesado en plena calle, suerte que no había más vehículos, y ella cayó al piso de susto._

_Sasuke se dio cuenta de que la chica llevaba el uniforme de la escuela donde ahora asistía, y lo sabía porque cuando sus padres fueron a inscribirlo (y lo obligaron a ir) había unas chicas en la oficina de la directora._

_Ella por su parte, todavía intentaba recuperar el aliento, estuvo muy cerca, de no ser por la reacción del chico quien sabe que hubiera sucedido, él también casi se mato al esquivarla, ahora que lo pensaba debía disculparse, pero como. _

_Pasaron unos segundos antes de que alguno dijera algo._

_-Pe-per…d-don-dijo ella tratando de incorporarse._

_-Hm, ten más cuidado- dijo él, cortante._

_-lo-lo s-sien…to-dijo cuando por fin estuvo de pie._

_-tsk, ya que-le dijo de una manera fría que la incomodo, de repente ella se da cuenta de que el lleva el uniforme masculino de su escuela._

_-t-tu a-asis…tes a l-la ko-konoha ce-central…-él la interrumpió._

_-¿secondary?, si- _

_-y-yo ta-tam…bien-_

_-me di cuenta- dijo medio irritado, ella no paraba de tartamudear, y eso lo desesperaba._

_-oh, b-bueno-se sentía como una tonta, no paraba de tartamudear, siempre lo asía._

_-te llevo-dijo él, fue más una orden que una pregunta._

_-¿ah?-dijo ella asombrada._

_-está lejos- dijo bajándose de la moto y ofreciéndole un casco -y es tarde- apunto el reloj en su muñeca._

_-s-si p-pero –no, no ti-tienes que…-la verdad le daba miedo la moto, y también un poco el chico, pero más la moto_

_-si no quieres-dijo subiéndose otra vez a la moto, pero cuando iba a arrancar._

_-n-no es-espera, por-por…favor lle-lleva...me-le daba miedo pero no quería llegar tarde._

_-sube-le indico con la cabeza, él le dio el casco que era de Naruto ya que solía llevarlo en la moto, claro que él se agarraba de sus hombros, Sasuke arranco, y Hinata se asusto tanto que se aferro fuertemente a él._

En la escuela:

_-a qué hora piensa legar Sasuke-decía un impaciente rubio, junto a un grupo de chicos, a las afueras de la escuela, era un edificio grande rodeado con diversos árboles, y en la entrada a las orillas del camino árboles de cerezo._

_-ya te lo preguntamos un millón de veces, ¿Quién es Sasuke?-decía Kiba, medio irritado, el rubio no les quería responder y eso le molestaba. _

_-¿ah?; a si todavía no les digo- se le había olvidado que ellos estaban junto a él. _

_-no nos habíamos dado cuenta-dijo sarcásticamente Kiba._

_-en fin, ¿quién es?-dijo chouji, devorando unas papas._

_-es un amigo, el va a asistir a esta escuela, insistí en acompañarlo pero no quiso, ese idiota-dijo cruzándose de brazos._

_-tal vez se perdió- dijo Shino._

_-no creo, no es de los que se pierde-dijo Naruto pensando en que podría haberle sucedido, cuando escucho el grito de una chica._

_Los 6 chicos voltearon a ver (Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru, Chouji, Lee y Naruto) y vieron a un chico en una moto negra junto a una chica con cabello negro-azulino a la cual no lograron distinguir bien._

_-Sasuke, ese es Sasuke, ¿pero?, ¿y la chica?-dijo Naruto apuntando a la moto._

_Sasuke se detuvo frente a los chicos y le dijo a Hinata-llegamos-_

_-¿ah?- ella abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta de que seguía abrasada al muchacho-gra-graci…as-dijo bajándose de la moto, toda sonrojada._

_-¿¡HINATA!-dijeron Shino y Kiba al unisonó, cuando ella se quito el casco, Kiba físicamente más sorprendido que Shino pero la verdad los 2 estaban que se desmallaban, conocían muy bien a Hinata, eran amigos desde pequeños, y nunca esperarían que se apareciera en una moto, a máxima velocidad y con un chico que ni siquiera conoce, y hasta donde ellos saben Hinata no conoce al amigo de Naruto._

_-hola-les dice Hinata entonces suena el timbre._

_-yo iré a mostrarle a Sasuke donde dejar la moto nos vemos-dijo Naruto sentado detrás de Sasuke y agarrado de sus hombros._

_-¿porque venias con él?- le dijo Kiba a Hinata, mientras apuntaba en la dirección donde se habían ido el par de amigos. _

_-si creí, que no te gustaban esas cosas-dijo Shino refiriéndose a la moto. _

_-no, bueno verán…-Hinata comenzó a explicarles mientras se dirigían a su clase._

Con Naruto y Sasuke:

_-bien, estaciónate ahí- le dijo señalando un espacio vacío en el estacionamiento._

_-¿porque me miras con esa cara?-dijo Sasuke, sacando sus cosas del compartimiento de la moto, ante la cara de idiota de su amigo(n/a: bueno más idiota de lo normal, digamos extra idiota…en fin no importa)._

_-vaya entrada, en moto y con una chica-dijo con una mirada picara- buena primera impresión-dijo en tono de burla._

_-no fastidies-le dijo cortante y comenzando a caminar al salón._

_-bueno, bueno, pero ¿porque ella venia contigo?- dijo siguiendo al peli-negro y muy confundido, su amigo no era de andar trayendo chicas porque si, más bien las evitaba, debía de tener un buen motivo._

_-casi la atropello, era tarde, fue lejos, así que la traje-dijo relajado._

_-qué raro, tú no eres de transportar gente para que te disculpen y menos chicas-dijo un rubio más confundido que antes._

_-no fue para que me disculpara, la traje porque si ella llegaba tarde me echaría la culpa-_

_-¿Hinata?, no creo- _

_-se llama Hinata-_

_-sí, la trajiste y no te sabes su nombre-_

_-que importa-dijo avanzando más rápido._

_-hey, espérame-dijo corriendo hacia él._

En el salón:

_Todos hacían mucho ruido, el profesor todavía no llegaba y en unos bancos junto a la ventana Kiba y Shino, conversaban con Hinata._

_-entonces ¿casi te atropella?- dijo Kiba_

_-¿por eso te trajo?-dijo Shino_

_-si…pero fue mi culpa-dijo Hinata avergonzada. _

_-bueno chicos tomen asiento- dijo el maestro entrando al salón._

_-buenos días Kakashi sensei-dijeron al unisonó toda la clase._

_-buenos días alumnos-se paro junto a su escritorio- ¿y Naruto?-dijo al notar la ausencia del rubio, ya que este se pasaba la vida haciéndole bromas._

_En eso se abre la puerta-perdón por el atraso es que tuve que hacer algo-dijo Naruto entrando al salón._

_-¿así?; ¿cómo qué?- le dijo sin creerle._

_-ayudarme-hablo Sasuke detrás del rubio._

_-ah, yo creí que era otra escusa tonta de Naruto-_

_-¿queeeee?, pero si usted es el que da escusas sin sentido-dijo Naruto indignado ante el comentario de su sensei._

_-mejor ve asentarte antes que me arrepienta-Naruto fue a sentarse maldiciendo en sus pensamientos-bueno, en fin, el es su nuevo compañero- dijo señalando a Sasuke-¿porque no te presentas?- _

_-bueno, mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha, tengo 16 años, y vengo de la secundaria del este-dijo fríamente, lo cual soltó un suspiro colectivo de las chicas del salón._

_-bueno, como veo que conoces a Naruto, y como es el único puesto libre, siéntate junto a él-dijo Kakashi indicándole a Sasuke que se sentara._

_Sasuke se fue a sentar junto a Naruto, el cual se sentaba en la fila de en medio para que no se distrajese, y del otro lado a su derecha se encontraba Hinata, quien lo miraba de reojo, junto a Kiba el cual se sentaba junto a la ventana. Y así comenzó el primer día de Sasuke en la konoha central secondary._

_Bueno espero que les haya gustado, este es tan solo el primer capítulo y le siguen muchos, muchos más, o hasta donde me llegue la imaginación._

_Naruto: porque él tiene una moto y yo no._

_Sasuke: porque eres un dobe._

_Zachy-chan: si; además Sasuke + moto = cool en cambio Naruto + moto = desastre._

_Naruto: oyeeee, no soy tan estúpido._

_Zachy-chan y Sasuke: Ya cállate dobe. Zachy-chan: en fin me despido por ahora, hasta la próxima._

_Ps: para los que se preguntan porque Naruto está en esa escuela pronto se aclarara esa duda, nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo._

_Por favor dejen sus __comentarios__._


	2. El retraso

_Bueno, esta es la continuación de mi historia, aunque creo que es medio obvio ¿no?, pero en fin que importa, ustedes no están aquí para que los aburra si no para… _

_Naruto: ¡para leer la historia, asique deja de aburrirlos!_

_Zachy-chan: ¡Oye no me interrumpas!_

_Sasuke: está enojado por lo de la moto._

_Zachy-chan: todavía pero que infantil, aunque bueno es Naruto asique…_

_Naruto: que quieres decir con eso._

_Zachy-chan: nada olvídalo¬¬. En fin, los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen si no al grande, al magnífico, sensei Kishimoto._

_El retraso_

_Esta mañana Sasuke si había accedido a llevar a Naruto a la escuela, pero se les hiso tarde, por culpa del rubio, y los dejaron fuera del salón._

_**-Flash back-**_

_Sasuke llego a casa de Naruto y lo llamo al celular._

_Paso media hora hasta que…_

_Naruto estaba en su cuarto, dormido, era un cuarto mediano con un escritorio, una cama, una mesa de noche la cual tenía una foto de él y Sasuke cuando eran niños, y un ropero._

_En fin el descansaba en el mundo de los sueños cuando…_

_Ring rin_

_Sonaba su celular cosa que le molesto y sin mirar comenzó a buscar su celular, tirando todo lo de la mesa de noche al piso, hasta que lo encontró._

_-hola-dijo entre un bostezo-¿quién habla?-dijo perezosamente._

_-¿quién crees dobe?, no me digas que recién te despiertas- dijo en un tono bastante molesto, aunque que se quedara dormido, no era de sorprenderse._

_-¿Sasuke?, ¿Qué hora es?-dijo medio adormilado._

_-las 08:00 llevo aquí media hora, llamándote- cada vez estaba más molesto._

_-cálmate, ¡LAS 08:00 DIJISTE, LLEGAREMOS TARDE!-el grito de Naruto fue tan fuerte que Sasuke pudo escucharlo, sin el celular, desde afuera, por lo cual aparto el aparato de su oído, y antes de que pudiera decir algo, el rubio corto. _

_-dobe-dijo Sasuke al teléfono, cuando ve al chico salir corriendo de su casa-¿Cómo te cambiaste tan rápido?- dice subiendo a la moto y ofreciéndole el casco._

_-no hay tiempo-se sube detrás de Sasuke y se pone el casco-rápido arranca-a lo cual el peli-negro hace caso ya que iban muy tarde, la escuela estaba a 20 minutos, no iban a llegar a tiempo, ya que las clases comenzaban en 15._

_-__**Fin del flash back-**_

_**-**__lindo segundo día-dice sarcásticamente el Uchiha, apoyado en ta pared con la típica pose de chico malo._

_-ya te pedí perdón-le responde Naruto sentado como indio en el piso, a la derecha de Sasuke._

_-tsk, que mas da-dice volteando la vista y entonces ve a Hinata hablando con la directora en una esquina, pero no parecía que la estuviera reprochando, como lo hacían los directores con Naruto y él, más bien parecía que la estuviera felicitando ¿Por qué? No sabía, después de todo no era psíquico, pero ella se veía… nerviosa. _

Hace unos minutos en la clase:

_-alguno sabe donde están Naruto y su amigo… ¿cómo se llamaba?-le dijo Kiba a Hinata y Shino._

_-Sasuke; y no, no se-le responde Shino._

_-mm, y tu Hinata-dice volteando a verla._

_-ah, ¿Qué?- ella no lo había escuchado, estaba sumida en sus pensamientos._

_-¿en qué pensabas?-le dice Kiba curioso._

_-ah, en nada-pero cuando dijo eso se sonrojo, como solo Hinata sabe hacerlo, asique bajo la vista._

_-te apuesto que estabas pensando en ese tal Sasuke-le dice de manera picara._

_-¿Qué? no, no, no, no, no, no era eso-Hinata levanta la vista y se pone nerviosa si estaba pensando en el, desde ayer._

_-si claro, y ¿entonces?-le dice en tono de burla._

_-yo,…bueno…yo-estaba realmente nerviosa, por suerte llega Shino al rescate._

_-ya deja de torturarla-le dijo a Kiba, porque eso era verdadera tortura psicológica._

_Y antes de que Kiba pueda defenderse entra la directora._

_-buenos días señorita Tsunade-dijeron todos al unisonó._

_-buenos días alumnos, Kakashi necesito a Hinata Hyuga-dijo mirando de reojo a la chica._

_-ah, ¿Hinata?- dijo Kakashi confundido, nunca se espero que la directora se llevara a Hinata, ella era una chica tranquila._

_-sí, no es por nada malo, solo tengo que hablar con ella-dijo con una sonrisa._

_-eh, bueno, Hinata ve con la directora-le indico con la cabeza._

_Ella se paro y siguió a la directora, ya fuera del salón._

_-bueno Hinata ven sígueme- le indica con el brazo._

_-ah, sí-la sigue nerviosa._

_Caminan y llegan a la esquina donde las vio Sasuke._

_-bueno Hinata, te preguntaras porque te traje-_

_-bu-bueno si-dijo nerviosa._

_-recuerdas el concurso de pintura, de hace una semana-_

_-s-si-dijo más nerviosa, claro que lo recordaba, Sakura e Ino, la obligaron a participar._

_-bueno, tú ganaste, y tu cuadro aparecerá en el periódico escolar, felicidades- _

_-gra-gracias pe-pero podría ser anónimo-dijo nerviosísima._

_-si tu quieres, si, puede ser anónimo-dijo sin entender, pero viéndola así suponía porque._

_-gracias- en eso tocan el timbre._

_-bueno yo me encargare de todo, hasta luego- dijo despidiéndose._

Con Naruto y Sasuke:

_-bueno, que te parece si vamos a comer ramen-dijo Naruto parándose emocionado._

_-nunca entendí tu afán por el ramen-dijo indiferentemente Sasuke._

_-me temo, que no podrán ir-dijo a sus espaldas Kakashi._

_-¿Kakashi sensei?-dijeron al unisonó, casi los mata de un infarto, no lo habían visto venir y los tomo por sorpresa. _

_-sí, ustedes 2 y yo tenemos que hablar-dijo indicándoles que entraran en el salón._

_Sasuke y Naruto entraron en el salón, Kakashi entro detrás de ellos y cerró la puerta._

_-acaso nos va a reprochar-dijo Sasuke._

_-sí, y no- dijo Kakashi relajadamente._

_-como que si y no, nos va a reprochar o, no, porque tengo hambre y un tazón de ramen esperándome- dijo Naruto._

_-¿solo uno, Naruto?-dijo Sasuke en tono de burla, su amigo no era capaz de comerse solo uno, no era capaz de comerse solo 10._

_-de acuerdo 20, pero eso no importa, lo que importa es que tengo hambre y me quiero ir-dijo el rubio desesperado, ni siquiera había desayunado._

_-ni pienses que yo voy a pagar-dijo Sasuke, ya que su rubio amigo siempre lo llevaba para que le pagara la comida._

_Kakashi fingió toser para que lo tomaran en cuenta ya que parecían haber olvidado que él estaba ahí-si no molesto, puedo preguntar porque llegaron tarde, ya parece un mal hábito de ambos-_

_-fue su culpa-dijo Sasuke apuntando a Naruto._

_-¡oye, que clase de amigo eres!-dice Naruto indignado de que su amigo lo delatara._

_-de la clase, que no le gusta que lo retrasen-_

_-entonces, ¿fue culpa de Naruto?-dice Kakashi para nada sorprendido._

_-sí, bueno lo admito, fue mi culpa, pero ahora estamos a mano ¿no?, ayer tu me hiciste llegar tarde- lo ultimo lo dijo con un tono de burla, sabía que el peli-negro no lo podría negar y también que odiaba darle la razón. _

_-sí, bueno, ya que-odiaba cuando el rubio tenía razón, por suerte no era seguido._

_-bueno nos podemos ir, tengo hambre-dijo Naruto._

_-sí, váyanse-sabia que dejarlos ahí no valía la pena, era una pérdida de tiempo, no le harían caso de todas formas- ah, esperen-dijo cuando casi iban saliendo del salón._

_-¿Qué?-dice cortante, Sasuke._

_-sí, ¿qué pasa? ya queremos irnos-dijo desesperado Naruto, parecía que tenía un tigre en su estomago por lo fuerte que rugía._

_-hay un examen mañana, estudien las paginas 20 hasta la 23 del libro-_

_-¡UN EXAMEN!-dijeron o más bien gritaron al unisonó; después de todo Naruto era pésimo en los exámenes, y Sasuke llego ayer no sabía que habían pasado, por suerte Kakashi les había dado las paginas que debían estudiar si no estarían fritos. _

_Al salir de la escuela fueron a casa del rubio a estudiar._

_-Naruto, deberías ordenar-dijo Sasuke al ver el desastre que su amigo tenía en el cuarto, ropa y libros tirados por doquier._

_-eso responde tu pregunta de cómo me vestí tan rápido-le dijo en tono de burla._

_-era mejor no saber-dijo abriéndose paso en el desorden y sentándose en la cama del rubio._

_-sí, te parece si ordenamos una pizza- dijo sentándose, al lado del peli-negro y sacando su celular._

_Sasuke solo lo miro con cara de pocos amigos y abrió el libro de química en la página 20, no es que fuera de esos chicos que les gustara estudiar, pero ya había reprobado 2 exámenes por culpa de Naruto, el cual siempre lo distraía cuando estudiaba y eso empezaba a hartarlo, no era de aprobar con honores pero tampoco de reprobar._

_-¡bio química, ¿que es eso?-dijo Naruto. _

_-no se-se puso a leer en voz alta, pero no entendían nada al rato se quedaron dormidos, definitivamente reprobarían._

_CONTINUARA..._

_Bueno que les pareció, quizá no sea tan bueno como el primero, pero bueno eso lo deciden ustedes._

_Naruto: ¿bio química?, ¿Qué es eso?_

_Zachy-chan: no se, solo se me ocurrió, fue lo primero que paso por mi mente. _

_Sasuke: no sabes e igual lo colocaste.¬¬_

_Zachy-chan: ¡como esperas que sepa que pasan en tercero de secundaria!, ¡EN JAPÓN!, ¡estoy del otro lado del mundo, y ni siquiera voy en la media!, solo puse lo primero que se cruzo por mi cabeza._

_Naruto: ¡ya pero no nos grites!; y cuando voy a tener mi moto._

_Zachy-chan: que te parece… nunca; en fin muchas gracias por leer y por favor dejen sus comentarios, nos leemos en la próxima._


	3. Un examen y un momento a solas

_Bueno vamos a comenzar, ahora viene el examen, me pregunto cómo les ira… ¡oh!, esperen yo tengo que escribirlo. Bueno después de una larga charla con Naruto (y con eso me refiero a un montón de golpes por parte mía y de Sasuke¬¬) al fin desistió de molestar por una moto. _

_Naruto: ¡sí, pero comienza ya!, ¡deja de aburrirlos! _

_Sasuke: ya cállate dobe._

_Zachy-chan: Naruto, iba a comenzar cuando me interrumpiste._

_Naruto: así… bueno… jeje._

_Bueno, los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen si no al gran sensei Kishimoto._

_Un examen y un momento a solas_

_Naruto y Sasuke habían llegado a la escuela, esta vez a tiempo, ya que el peli-negro había dormido en la casa del rubio y lo había despertado a las 06:30, para asegurarse de llegar temprano, cosa que no le agrado mucho a su amigo._

_A las afueras de la escuela Kiba, Shino y un recuperado Neji estaban hablando, cuando llegan los dos amigos en la moto._

_-ah, hola Naruto, hola Sasuke-dice Kiba, cuando ve que Sasuke se estaciona junto a ellos._

_-Hola chicos- dice Naruto bajando de la moto y agitando la mano, Sasuke solo levanta la mano, no la agita, y después se pone en marcha otra vez._

_-¿quién es él?-pregunta Neji a Naruto._

_-es un amigo de la infancia, este es su tercer día en esta escuela-le dice Naruto._

_-sí, y es el nuevo novio de tu prima- dice Kiba para fastidiar a Neji, y Naruto casi se mata de la risa._

_-¿cómo?- despreocupadamente "claro que eso no es cierto", de repente su expresión cambia a otra más preocupada "pero, y si lo es"._

_Naruto y Kiba casi dejan salir una gran carcajada ante la expresión de Neji-no, relájate no es cierto-le dice Naruto aguantando la risa._

_-sí, te la creíste jajaja-dijo Kiba, ya no pudiendo contener más la risa y Naruto también se echa a reír, recibiendo ambos una mirada asesina de Neji-pero, si la trajo a la escuela en su primer día-le dijo más relajado._

_-¿la trajo en la moto?- dijo Neji, medio confundido, no se imaginaba a su prima subida en una moto, con alguien que acaba de conocer._

_-si, Sasuke no tiene otro medio de transporte- "bueno no otro que le agrade "pensó Naruto, recordando que su amigo tenía una camioneta vieja, que le habían dado sus padres, pero ni al peli-negro ni el les gustaba esa cosa, era muy lenta, así que Itachi le dio la moto, cosa que no agrado a sus padres ya que dicen que es muy insegura. _

_-¿pero cómo?-dijo Neji aun sin entender._

_-creo que sabes cómo se suben dos personas en una moto-dijo Kiba, la verdad él y Naruto solo estaban fastidiando a Neji, les divertía mucho. _

_-ya déjenlo en paz-dijo Shino, interviniendo por primera vez, ya que solo estaban irritando a Neji._

_-bueno; por lo que tengo entendido, Sasuke casi la atropella asique la trajo, o algo así a veces no lo entiendo-dijo Naruto, viendo que Neji ya estaba que los asesinaba, y es que si las miradas mataran ya estarían bajo tierra._

_-si eso es también lo que sabemos cierto Shino-dijo Kiba que se había asustado un poco por la mirada de Neji, a veces no se creía que él y Hinata eran primos._

_En eso tocan el timbre, y se van a clases, explicando con más detalles a Neji lo que paso entre Hinata y Sasuke, bueno también a Naruto, ya que Sasuke no era muy comunicativo. _

Mientras con Sasuke:

_Sasuke tenía que ir a la biblioteca, por un libro que tenían que leer para literatura "Romeo y Julieta". Romántico tenía que ser, la maestra no podía escoger otra cosa, pero bueno si no lo leía seguramente reprobaría, pero no pensaba comprarlo, y para que si la escuela tenia biblioteca propia, era un edifico grande cruzando el patio, el entro en el edificio y al ver a la chica que estaba en la recepción se sorprendió..._

Hace unos momentos:

_Esa mañana Hinata había llegado muy temprano con Neji, ya que ella tenía que ir a buscar el libro de literatura, y era mejor en la mañana porque no había tantos chicos._

_-buenos días yo…-no pudo terminar la oración porque la bibliotecaria comenzó a toser._

_-oh, ejm, ejm perdona, decías-(n/a: por favor disculpen, no sé hacer efectos de sonido T.T…en fin a la historia -.-) _

_-yo… ¿se encuentra bien?-dijo preocupada, a lo que la bibliotecaria sonrió. _

_-sí, estoy bien no te… ejm, ejm, ejm- comenzó a toser más fuerte, así que Hinata la llevo a la enfermería, que estaba a un lado de la biblioteca._

_-que paso- dijo la directora Tsunade entrando en la enfermería._

_-tiene gripe, sería mejor que fuera a casa a descansar- dijo la enfermera._

_-oh bien, Hinata podrías quedarte en la biblioteca en lo que yo la llevo a su casa, sé que no es muy propio pero…-fue interrumpida por la chica._

_-no se preocupe, yo me encargare-dijo hiso una pequeña reverencia y se fue._

Media hora después:

_Estaba ahí hace media hora todavía faltaba para que comenzaran las clases, ya que comenzaban a las 08:15 y eran las 07:30, solo había acomodado los libros que estaba acomodando la bibliotecaria y había buscado el suyo, cuando vio a un chico acercarse, y no cualquier chico, si no Sasuke Uchiha._

_-bu-buenos di-días-dijo medio nerviosa._

_-hola-dijo el frio como siempre._

_-que, que buscas-esta vez las palabras si salieron bien de su boca._

_-el libro de literatura-dijo esperando que supiera cual, después de todo estaban en la misma clase._

_-a-ah, sí, Ro-Romeo y Juli-Julieta- volvió a ponerse nerviosa, ya que había visto al chico a los ojos, así que bajo la vista-e-está por a-aquí-dijo indicándole-si-sígueme-dijo comenzando a caminar bastante sonrojada._

_Sasuke la siguió pensando "¿porque ella está aquí?, ¿Y porque esta tan nerviosa?"Caminaron hasta el tercer pasillo y ella subió una escalera buscando, ya que había unas 20 copias de cada libro- trabajas aquí-le pregunto mirando unos carteles en la pared, ya que ella estaba a unos 2 metros y usaba falda._

_-n-no e-es que la bi-biblio…tecari…a e-en...fer...mo-dijo buscando el libro-l-lo encon...tre-dijo mientras sacaba el libro de la repisa y bajaba, pero de repente resbalo en el escalón y callo-ahhh -Sasuke se dio vuelta y la atrapo, casi se cae pero mantuvo el equilibrio._

_-¿qué paso?-dijo asustada la directora, que al entrar en la biblioteca escucho el grito y fue corriendo a ver, pero al llegar se encuentra con la chica en los brazos del muchacho._

_Hinata abrió sus ojos, se topo con la mirada del chico, y se sonrojo, y al darse cuenta de que estaba en sus brazos se sonrojo aun más, y peor cuando se percato de la presencia de la directora-ah,…yo…-Sasuke se dio cuenta de que estaba nerviosa así que la dejo de pie, en el piso, aparte él también se sentí incomodo así- gr-gracias –po-por sa-salbar…me-dijo haciendo reverencia._

_-ya que -dijo el levantando los hombros y después recogió el libro que se había caído._

_-ah, que paso Hinata-dijo la directora Tsunade medio confundida._

_-es…que…yo…bueno…-estaba bastante nerviosa._

_-bueno, Sasuke ¿cierto?-dijo la directora, el solo asintió-¿me podrías explicar que paso?-_

_Sasuke suspiro y dijo-yo vine por un libro-le dijo mostrando dicho objeto-ella lo estaba buscando en las repisas, y cuando lo encontró se resbalo y yo la atrape-dijo calmadamente._

_-ah, ya veo, que bueno que la atrapaste-en eso suena el timbre-bueno mejor vayan a clase-_

_-si-dijeron al unisonó._

En clase:

_Todos estaban entrando en el salón, de repente se aparecen Hinata y Sasuke entrando juntos al salón, lo cual causo miradas asesinas de las chicas hacia Hinata y de los chicos hacia Sasuke, cosa que no le importo a este último , sin embargo Hinata se puso nerviosa, caminaron a sus asientos y se sentaron._

_-¿no ibas a la biblioteca?-dijo Naruto, cuando Sasuke se sentó. _

_-si-dijo fríamente._

_-¿ella también estaba allá?-_

_-si, por que preguntas-_

_-es que, es la segunda vez que llegas con ella, batiste tu record anterior de cero-_

_No recibió respuesta verbal, pero si una mirada asesina de Sasuke, que le helo la sangre._

_-oye, relájate, relájate-le dijo agitando las manos-es que, desde que te conozco, siempre evitaste a las chicas-_

_-es que, la gran mayoría solo me fastidian- _

_-bueno, pero cambiemos de tema- dijo poniendo sus manos en la nuca-y, me darás las respuestas del examen, ¿cierto?-_

_-ni en tu sueños dobe-_

_-ay, por favor-en eso entra Kakashi con las hojas del examen._

_-bueno, chicos guarden sus cosas es hora del examen-dijo dejando las hojas en cada fila para que las pasaran hacia atrás-creo que no tendré que recordarles, que no se habla, ni se mira la hoja del compañero durante el examen, ¿oh, sí?- dijo mirando especialmente a Naruto._

_-no, Kakashi sensei-dijeron todos al unisonó._

_-bien, comiencen-todos comenzaron a resolver las preguntas del examen, unos más fácilmente que otros._

_-"estas preguntas son muy difíciles no entiendo nada"-pensó Naruto._

_-"esto está un poco complicado, que bueno que cuando estudiamos puse más atención que el dobe de Naruto"-pensó Sasuke._

_-"tengo que pensar en una marera de agradecerle a Sasuke por salvarme, pero por ahora mejor me concentró en el examen"-pensó Hinata._

_-"¿porque, Hinata llego con Sasuke? a mi me huele a romance, ay, bueno, tengo que concentrarme, ¿Qué es la química orgánica?"-pensó Kiba._

_-muy bien entreguen sus exámenes-dijo Kakashi pasando puesto por puesto, la gran mayoría había terminado excepto Naruto y otros tres chicos (n/a: ajenos a la serie, o sea de relleno, bueno a la historia) Naruto solo había contestado 5 de 26 preguntas._

_-pero Kakashi sensei, aun no termino-le dijo cuando Kakashi le quito el examen._

_-lo siento Naruto, tendrás que estudiar más-le dijo Kakashi colocando su examen con los demás._

_En eso tocan el timbre-bueno chicos vayan a su receso-dice Kakashi desde su escritorio._

_-por favor Kakashi sensei, déjeme terminar el examen-dijo Naruto apoyándose en el escritorio._

_-lo siento, Naruto pero no puedo hacer eso-dijo Kakashi revisando los exámenes._

_-olvídalo dobe-le dijo Sasuke colocando su mano en el hombro del rubio._

_Naruto suspiro y salió del salón seguido por Sasuke, afuera los esperaban Kiba, Shino, Hinata, Neji, Tenten, Lee, Shikamaru, Chouji, Ino y Sakura._

_-oigan, quieren ir con nosotros a comer ramen después de clases- dijo Kiba._

_-¡RAMEN!, claro que si-dijo Naruto sin siquiera preguntarle a Sasuke._

_-bueno, entonces nos vemos luego-dijo Kiba, para después marcharse con los demás._

_-yo no iré-le dijo Sasuke a Naruto cuando los demás se habían ido. _

_-ay, por favor Sasuke será divertido- _

_Continuara…_

_Bueno, bueno ¿qué les pareció?, ¿les gusto?, me divertí mucho escribiéndolo y por como veo las cosas será una historia larga._

_Naruto: ¿porque me tenía que ir tan mal en el examen?_

_Sasuke: porque eres tu dobe._

_Zachy-chan: si exactamente, y no te fue mal, para ti 5 de 26 es mucho, deberías agradecerme._

_Naruto: ¡deja de tratarme como idiota!_

_Zachy-chan y Sasuke: no pidas imposibles, te tratamos como lo que eres.¬¬_

_Naruto: ¡oigan, ya basta!_

_Zachy-chan: como sea, espero que les allá gustado, por favor comenten. Besos y cuídense, nos leemos en el próximo capitulo._


	4. Pequeñas confusines

_Antes de iniciar tengo que decirles que, si quieren venir a matarme se taekwondo y como matar a alguien, Bueno, la idea es, no me maten por no actualizar antes, es que tuve, falta de inspiración, pero en fin ustedes no vienen a que les hable de mis problemas personales. _

_Naruto: ¡si, así que comienza ya!_

_Zachy-chan: Sasuke, creí haberte pedido que lo encerraras en el closet._

_Sasuke: si y eso hice._

_Naruto: si, pero me escape._

_Zachy-chan: bueno, pero no molestes ¿ok?_

_Naruto: si de acuerdo._

_Sasuke: no te creo dobe. _

_Zachy-chan: ¡cállense!_

_Bien, los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, si no !al único, al magnífico, sensei Kishimoto!_

_Pequeñas confusiones_

_Las siguientes clases pasaron volando, literatura, historia, gimnasia, en fin,__al final Sasuke accedió a ir a comer ramen, después de que Naruto no lo dejara ni respirar tranquilo, Neji se retiro temprano ya que su tío lo necesitaba ayuda para resolver algunos asuntos de la empresa Hyuga, Chouji, para variar, se enfermo por algo que comió, al igual que Shikamaru , Lee tenia cosas que hacer , así que serian solo Naruto , Sasuke , Hinata, Kiba, Shino, Sakura, Ino y Tenten._

_-que les parece si mejor vamos cada uno a su casa, nos cambiamos ropa y nos vemos allá- dijo Kiba, a la salida de la escuela._

_-si- respondieron todos._

_-Sasuke y yo nos tardaremos más, tenemos que limpiar el salón-dijo Naruto, lo último bastante fastidiado._

_-bien, de todas formas ustedes tienen la moto y nosotros vamos a pie-dijo Kiba algo fastidiado. _

_-sí, cierto bueno nos vemos allá-dijo Naruto._

_-bueno, aquí tienen la dirección- les dijo Kiba entregándoles la dirección a Sasuke y a Sakura ya que las chicas se irían juntas._

_-bien, ¡VAMONOS SASUKE!- lo toma del brazo y sale corriendo._

_Hinata, Shino y Kiba iban caminando a sus casas, ya que vivían en la misma calle, cuando escucharon algo entre la basura. _

_-¿que fue eso?-pregunto Hinata._

_-no se- dijo Kiba, mirando el lugar de donde venia el ruido, y de entremedio de la basura sale una figura blanca, Hinata se asusta, ya que la tomo por sorpresa, y salta a los brazos de Shino, que estaba a su lado, por suerte el reacciono a tiempo y la atrapo si no se cae directito al suelo (n/a: como cuando Scoobi salta a los brazos de Shagi, ¿o era al revés?) _

_Kiba por su parte no se dio cuenta de la reacción de Hinata y se dirigió al callejón donde había ido la figura blanca, la siguió y se encontró con un perrito-ahh, con que tú eras el que nos asusto, ven aquí amigo- dijo tomando al perro en brazos y metiéndolo en su chaqueta, ya que hacia frio, después se dirigió a la salida del callejón. _

_Mientras Hinata y Shino se quedaron tal cual, mirando el callejón, al parecer ninguno se había dado cuenta de en qué posición se encontraban, de repente pasa una moto a gran velocidad, por lo cual no lograron distinguir a quien iba en ella, en eso Kiba salió del callejón._

_-oigan miren lo que encon…-se les quedo mirando y dijo en tono de burla -vaya, parece que sobro-_

_-¿ah?-dijeron los otros dos con extrañeza._

_El los apunto y dijo casi riéndose -¿porque están así?-_

_Ellos se miraron y de inmediato, Shino soltó a Hinata y ella callo de pie en el suelo, medio sonrosada, mientras a Kiba le daba un ataque de risa._

_-bueno no nos ibas a mostrar algo- dijo Shino tranquilo, pero por dentro quería matar al chico por burlarse de ellos._

_-jajaja, ¿eh?, a si, miren-les dijo mostrándoles el perrito en su chaqueta._

_-ah, pero que lindo- dijo Hinata, acercándose a acariciar al perro. _

_-¿esto fue lo que salió de ahí y asusto a Hinata?-dijo Shino apuntando a la basura. _

_-si-dijo Kiba, mientras Hinata seguía acariciando al canino._

_-¿en serio?-dijo Hinata medio avergonzada, no solo de asustarse de un perrito, sino también por haber saltado a los brazos de Shino, a pesar de que eran muy buenos amigos._

_Los tres fueron a sus casas se cambiaron ropa Kiba dejo al perrito con su hermana Hana y se fueron a comer ramen con los demás._

Mientras Sasuke y Naruto:

_Los dos se quedaron limpiando el salón, y no tardaron tanto como creían, así que irían a cambiarse ropa y a reunirse con los demás, se subieron a la moto y se fueron, pero en el camino, vieron a Shino y Hinata, y les sorprendió ver que la chica estaba en los brazos del primero, pero no se detuvieron, siguieron su camino con la duda de lo que había ocurrido._

_Llegaron a casa de Sasuke, parecer no había nadie, el peli-negro saco unas llaves las metió en la cerradura y abrió la puerta._

_-¿habrán salido tus padres?-dijo Naruto entrando a la casa._

_-no se-dijo Sasuke, cerrando la puerta y dejando su mochila en un rincón._

_-bueno, ve a cambiarte, yo te espero-dijo Naruto pasando a la sala._

_-no rompas nada-dijo el peli-negro subiendo las escaleras, no tardo mucho en cambiarse después bajo, escucho algo romperse en la cocina y fue a ver- Naruto te dije que no… -dijo viendo que su amigo había roto un vaso y echo un desastre en la cocina de paso-rompieras nada-_

_-lo siento amigo, es que buscaba algo que comer-_

_-vamos a ir a comer ramen-le dijo Sasuke, bastante fastidiado su amigo era un barril sin fondo_

_-jeje, si, ya se-dice rascándose la nuca._

_-como sea, ¿y esa ropa?- dijo el azabache, al darse cuenta de que Naruto se había cambiado de ropa. _

_-¿Eh?, ah sí, la traía en la mochila- intenta recoger un plato del piso pero se le cae y se rompe-ups, lo siento-_

_Sasuke suspira resignado- no importa, vamos- saca las llaves de su bolsillo y le hace una seña al rubio para que camine._

_-¿Qué hay de este desorden?-le da un mordisco al sándwich que se había preparado._

_-después ordenamos, no creo que mis padres vuelvan pronto-le abre la puerta y le pasa su mochila._

_-¿puedo conducir?-_

_-ni de chiste, desastre con patas- le dice con una sonrisa burlona._

En la tienda de ramen:

_-oh, ya llegaron-dijo Kiba viendo al rubio y al azabache llegar en la moto._

_-¡hola!-saludo Naruto, Sasuke solo hiso un gesto de saludo._

_-¡hola! Ahora solo faltan las chicas-dice Kiba, en eso suena su celular- moshi, moshi ¿¡eh!? ¿Cómo que se perdieron?-_

_-sí, la dirección no era la correcta y Sakura cayó a un charco de lodo y tuvimos que sacarla, así que no iremos, pásenla bien-decía Tenten._

_-sí, lo siento chicas, adiós-cuelga-no vendrán-dijo con desgano._

_-¿Por qué?-dijo Naruto._

_-tuvieron un pequeño inconveniente-_

_-oh, bueno, ¡vamos a comer!-_

_-si-entra al restaurante. _

Una hora después:

_Kiba estaba contando una anécdota que lo involucraba a él, avispas y a un pez gigante, sin embargo el joven Uchiha estaba concentrado únicamente en la chica de ojos perla, cuando se escucha un grito de Naruto._

_-AHHHHH, ¡esto está caliente!, ¡CALIENTE!- le había caído el plato de ramen encima_

_-Naruto, deja de moverte-le decía Kiba tratando de calmarlo, ve a Hinata y a Sasuke- tal vez necesites un poco de atención medica-dice calmado._

_-no creo que necesite ir al hospital-dice el Uchiha bastante fastidiado._

_-mejor prevenir que lamentar-Sasuke comienza a pararse-no, tú lleva a Hinata a casa-_

_En el rostro de ambos jóvenes se dibujo un signo de interrogación, pero antes de poder decir algo, Kiba salió corriendo, pago la cuenta y se llevo a Naruto y a Shino._

_Sasuke suspiro con enfado, debió verlo venir, como si fuera muy creíble que el imbécil, glotón y cabeza hueca de su mejor amigo dejara caer un tazón de ramen o se fuera sin devorarse el restaurante entero. Miro a Hinata, tenía la cabeza gacha y un leve rubor en las mejillas._

_-¿te llevo?-pregunto sin mucha cortesía, la verdad es que no estaba acostumbrado a tratar con chicas, en especial porque no le agradaban, el hecho de que todas se volvieran locas por él le daba asco, en especial por lo chillonas que eran algunas._

_-¿eh?-dice Hinata volviendo de su mundo-oh…no, no es necesario-el azabache se encogió de hombros, no pensaba rogarle._

_Ambos salieron y caminaron en rumbos opuestos, Hinata a su casa y Sasuke donde estaba su moto, él oji negro miraba a la chica disimuladamente hasta que ella doblo en la esquina, cuando…_

_-AHHHHHHHH-se escucho el grito de la joven, el Uchiha corrió a ver qué pasaba, cuando llego donde ella estaba, unos hombres bastante "pasados de copas", por no decir borrachos, la sujetaban y la mantenían inmóvil, ella intentaba zafarse del agarre de sus captores pero no lo conseguía, entonces le toco al joven peli negro darles una paliza, y de las buenas, a esos tipos. Derribo a uno de una patada, a otro le dio cuatro combos y lo mando a volar de un rodillazo, otro intento atacarlo con un cuchillo, pero él le sostuvo la mano y le rompió el brazo, todo frente a la vista de la muchacha de ojos perla, que no lo podía creer, ella había practicado artes marciales desde muy pequeña, pero la agilidad, velocidad, precisión y fuerza con la que el Uchiha lanzaba sus golpes era impresionante. Sasuke por fin termino de darle una lección a los hombres, los cuales terminaron en el piso, algunos inconscientes y otros sangrando, al ver todo esto él hombre que estaba detrás de Hinata intenta salir corriendo, pero esta lo detiene y lo deja inconsciente en el piso. _

_-no está mal-dijo el adolecente de ojos negros a la chica, de manera burlona._

_Tuvieron que esperar a que llegara la policía, para poder irse._

_-es tarde, ¿todavía quieres irte sola?-dice desinteresadamente. La peli azul mira la moto con desconfianza y después suspira vencida._

_-no-dice nerviosa-¿me llevas?-Sasuke se sube a su moto y se pone el casco._

_-sube-ella se sube y parten rumbo a su casa._

En casa de Hinata:

_Sasuke se detiene frente a un enorme portón antiguo (ya saben cono en las casas antiguas en Japón) e Hinata baja de la moto._

_-¿aquí vives?-pregunta fríamente._

_-sí, mi familia a vivido aquí por generaciones-dice algo nerviosa._

_-se nota-dice cortante._

_-gracias por salvarme hoy-piensa un poco-dos veces._

_-sí, ya que-se dispone a irse, pero una voz, demasiado, familiar le grita._

_-SASUKE-dice una mujer corriendo hacia ellos._

_-¿Qué pasa mamá?-dice cuando la mujer queda frente a ellos, desorientando a Hinata._

_-¡donde estuviste ayer! ¡Tu padre y yo estábamos muy…-se detiene a ver a Hinata._

_-estaba en casa de Naruto-dice desinteresadamente, no era la primera, ni la última vez que Sasuke se quedaba sin avisar en la casa del rubio._

_-¿con Naruto?-dijo su padre saliendo de quien sabe dónde y parecía no creerle._

_-si-dice cortante._

Al siguiente día en casa de Naruto:

_-JAJAJAJJAJAJAJ-se reía el joven rubio a más no poder-deja ver si te entendí jajajjajaja, ¿tus padres creen que te querías escapar de casa? jajajjaja- seguía riéndose, mientras que el pelinegro estaba sentado en el piso lanzando unos dardos._

_-si-dijo cortante y dando justo en el blanco con un dardo._

_-jajajjaja ¿y con Hinata? Jajajajaj- seguía riéndose, cuando sintió un pinchazo en su parte posterior (trasero)-AHHHH ¡Sasuke! ¡NO ME LANSES DARDOS!-_

_-¡entonces cállate dobe!-lanza otro dardo y le da al blanco._

_-bueno, ¿y qué paso después?-se sienta como indio en la cama mirando al azabache en el suelo._

_-hablaron con su padre, y ahora no me permiten acercarme a ella, ni a ella acercarse a mi-dijo calmado._

_-pero si estamos en la misma clase-dice pensativo, ¿a caso lo cambiarían de clase? ¿O de escuela? _

_-sí, pero no puedo hablar con ella-lanza otro dardo._

_-¡que novedad!, ¿Qué les pasa a tus padres?, a ti jamás te han importado las chicas, de hecho, empiezo a pensar que no es buena idea quedarme solo contigo-dice mirándolo fijamente, Sasuke solo se para y se acerca a Naruto, y mucho, el rubio se hace para atrás asustado- ¡ ALÉJATE DE MI, PERVERTIDO!-se hace para atrás y Sasuke lo sigue._

_-Naruto…-dice tranquilamente-¡no digas babosadas!-le da el golpe de su vida._

_-¡¿pero que fue eso?!-pregunta Naruto agarrándose la cabeza._

_-¡una cosa es que evite a as mujeres y otra muy, pero muy, PERO MUY, distinta es que me gusten los hombres!, ¡¿comprendes?!-dice enfadado._

_-¡sii! ¡Ya entendí!, solo era un chiste, no tienes que asustarme así-_

_-espero que te allá quedado claro-mira un dardo en el piso-además, Hinata Hyuga es muy interesante-lanza de nuevo el dardo._

_Continuara…._

_Bien, eso es todo, espero que les allá gustado, lamento no haber publicado antes, pero no tenía ni ganas de escribir, ni inspiración. La verdad quedo algo diferente a los demás, pero espero que les guste._

_Naruto: ¡¿Por qué tenias que ponernos en esa situación tan rara al final?!-enojado-_

_Zachy-chan: se me hiso cómico XD , a parte en la serie se besaron (2 veces) yo hice que Sasuke te golpeara. _

_Naruto: ¡PERO…._

_Sasuke: déjala dobe, no nos hará caso, a demás no le gusta el Yaoi, no hará nada raro._

_Zachy-chan: si, bueno, no me desagrada, pero tampoco lo adoro, diría que no es una de mis preferencias, pero yo le permito pesar a la gente lo que quiera._

_Naruto: Estas muy seria hoy-dice asustado-_

_Zachy-chan: ¡SASUKE MÉTELO AL CLOSET! ¡nadie me dice seria!_

_Naruto:¿¡pero que le pasa!?_

_Sasuke: esta medio loca._

_Zachy-chan: si, y lo admito…solo encierralo ¿bien? , ah y amordasalo, sus gritos son molestos ¬¬_

_Naruto:¿QUE? NO, SUELTAME, DEJA ME IRRRRRRRRRR -Sasuke se lo lleva-_

_Zachy-chan:¡ en fin!, si les gusto dejen reviews y si no, ¡pues también! Pero sin insultos._

_¡NOS LEEMOS EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO! Tal vez ¬¬, en fin espero que si ¡MATTA NE! ¡CUIDENSE! _


	5. Todo se complica

Ok, perdón por no haber actualizado antes, es que eh estado sin inspiración, y ahora que empecé de nuevo la escuela (pero en otra escuela) no me ah quedado mucho tiempo.

Naruto: pero por lo menos podrías intentarlo ¿no? ¡No seas mal agradecida con tus lectores!

Zachy-chan: ¡cállate!-jala una palanca y debajo de Naruto se abre una trampa de piso-

Naruto: AHHHHHHH

Sasuke: -se acerca a la trampa- ¿estás vivo aun dobe?

Naruto: creo

Sasuke: bien-se aleja y se sienta en una silla junto a mi-¿no ibas a comenzar?

Zachy-chan: Oh, si….lo olvide XP …bueno Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sino al gran maestro Kishimoto.

_**Todo se complica**_

-¡¿Qué?!-gritaron Sasuke y Naruto, todos los demás se golpeaban la frente, incluso algunos lloraban.

-lo que escucharon, pasado mañana-pausa dramática-habrá reunión de padres, el pelinegro y el rubio se miraron entre si y tragaron saliva….ahora sí que se desataba el Apocalipsis…al menos para ellos.

Unos minutos después en el patio de la escuela:

-ahora sí que mis padres me matan-decía Naruto mientras ambos caminaban por el patio.

-no, tus padres no se molestan tanto por las calificaciones, al menos no tanto como los míos-ambos observaban sus exámenes, Naruto había reprobado deshonrosamente y pero Sasuke se había salvado, sin embargo el registro de atrasos le iba a costar caro.

-puede que tengas razón…-a Naruto se le prendió el foquito-pero mis padres están de viaje, y si no se enteran de la reunión, no se enteraran de mi pésima calificación-dijo como si fuera lo más inteligente del mundo.

-olvidaste algo Naruto-Sasuke bajo al rubio de su nube-lo que dijo Kakashi-sensei-

_**-flash back-**_

Si sus padres no vienen porque no les avisaron- puso una cara de lo más aterradora-la pagaran caro-varios chicos pusieron cara de horror, algunos tuvieron un "accidente" en sus pantalones, mientras Sasuke y Naruto lo miraban con miedo.

_**-fin del flash back-**_

Ambos se estremecieron al recordar.

-creo que mejor les avisamos-dijo el rubio-aunque todavía no sé si me da más miedo él….o mi mamá-

-¡Naruto! ¡Sasuke!-ambos chicos voltearon, hacia ellos se dirigían Sakura e Ino, cuando llegaron donde ellos les mostraron el periódico escolar-miren, este es el cuadro ganador del concurso-

-¿Cuál concurso?-les pregunto Sasuke.

-uno de pintura que hubo hace unas semanas-le dijo la rubia, el azabache miraba la pintura, era de un lago rodeado de arboles con cerezos en flor, el oji-negro podía sentir como si estuviera ahí, como si la pintura cobrara vida y si la tocara, podría transportarse a ese lugar.

-¿y quién la hiso?- dijo el rubio, ambas chicas se miraron con una mirada de complicidad, y finalmente Ino dijo.

-no se sabe, si ven ahí dice que es anónimo-claro que ellas sabían perfectamente de quien era aquella pintura-¿les gusta?-

-si-dijo el rubio.

-creo que fue una chica-dijo el peli negro, todos lo miraron confundidos-los trazos son suaves y finos, mi madre dirige una galería, se de eso-

-wow increíble-dijo la rubia. Sakura miro el examen que Naruto traía en la mano.

-Naruto, ¿reprobaste?-el chico oculta el examen y la mira sonrojado.

-S-si jeje-Sakura se sonrojo.

-bueno si quieres te puedo ayudar-el rubio se sonrojo más y asintió.

-si, muchas gracias-

-¡Ino! ¡Sakura!-las llamo Kiba desde el otro lado del patio.

-bueno, ya nos vamos-dijo Ino tomando a Sakura del brazo-¡nos vemos!-ambas se fueron, Sasuke le puso la una mano en el hombro a su rubio amigo.

-felicidades Naruto-el rubio comenzó a balbucear cosas inentendibles, después suspiro y dijo.

-¿y qué harás para acercarte a Hinata? ¿Eh?-

-no será difícil-ve a la chica que estaba a unos metros de ahí-pero primero tengo que hacer algo-

Después de clases:

Ambos se fueron a la casa del rubio, ya que Sasuke llevaba 3 días viviendo ahí.

Naruto tomo el teléfono y marco el número de su madre.

-¿hola?- dijeron del otro lado de la línea.

-hola mamá, oye solo quería saber cuando regresaban-

-yo creo que mañana ¿Por qué? ¿En qué lio te metiste?-

-yo no me eh metido en ningún lio mamá, es solo que pasado mañana tenemos reunión de padres-veía como Sasuke preparaba unos sándwiches.

-oh, bien, veremos si podemos asistir, tu sabes, tu padre…-

-si ya se, ser el presidente no ah de ser nada fácil-

-si, ser el líder de una nación es difícil…pero trataremos de estar ahí-

-¡si claro! Nos vemos entonces-

-si, nos vemos, te quiero-colgó, Naruto guardo el teléfono y Sasuke le entrego su sándwich.

-¿vendrán?-

-lo intentaran, ¿les vas a decir a tus padres?-

-¿tengo opción?-

-no, creo que no-ambos se miraron en silencio un rato-¿te acompaño?-el azabache suspiro.

-si, vamos-

En casa de Sasuke:

-¡mamá, papá!-los llamo el peli negro abriendo la puerta.

-ellos salieron-un joven de unos 22 años, cabello negro y ojos del mismo color, salió de la sala a recibirlos.

-¡¿Itachi?!-dijeron Sasuke y Naruto con sorpresa.

-es un gusto verlos de nuevo chicos-les dijo sonriendo.

_Continuara…_

Bueno… creo que me quedo algo corto, no sé ¿Qué dicen ustedes?

Sasuke: -se encoje de hombros-no sé, no veo la diferencia.

Naruto: -atado a una silla y y con una cinta en la boca-hmm mh hm mhh.

Zachy-chan: ¿eh? o.O

Sasuke: -le quita la cinta-

Naruto: ¡auch! ¡DECIA QUE TE QUEDO RARO!

Zachy-chan: ¿ósea cómo?

Naruto: no sé, no lo entendí. O.o

Sasuke: es porque todo pasó muy rápido dobe. ¬¬

Zachy-chan: si, bueno, no tenía mucha inspiración y esto fue lo que quedo. -.-U

Naruto: bueno, ¿pero cuando me desatas?

Zachy-chan: ¿Qué tal…. ¡NUNCA! XD

Naruto: ¡¿QUE?!-Zachy y Sasuke caminan a la salida-¡OIGAN NO ME DEJEN ASÍ!

Zachy-chan: tienes razón ¿¡pero cómo se me ocurre dejarte así!? u-u -se acerca y le pone otra cinta en la boca-así estas mejor :3 , bueno si les gusto déjenme un review, incluso anónimos, ¡Matta ne! ¡cuidense! XD


End file.
